


死魂灵

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 修伯特不慎落入了陷阱。若想脱身，他必须满足对方的愿望，说出某个"咒语"……修伯特X菲尔迪南特，献给坑唧太太《冰冷的太阳》的狗尾续貂。写得极草又干巴巴的，和大纲没两样……没精力修文了，还请不要嫌弃。





	死魂灵

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxl_0612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/gifts).

没有人知道，帝国的宫内卿大人在黑魔法上的造诣到底有多深。他总是忙于公务，似乎对魔法的研究早已停滞不前。只有修伯特清楚，早在士官学校时代，他便已开始钻研黑魔法最深处的禁忌密藏。

死灵魔法。

这是修伯特密藏的杀手锏，他决不允许任何人知晓这个秘密，即使是他的主君也一样。

死人不会说话。

但是对当代最为杰出的黑魔法研究者来说，死者也是重要的情报源。

死人是会开口的。

对，就是这么简单。

修伯特对内心的焦躁如此解释。

菲尔迪南特肯定还掌握着更多的情报。更多的，更有价值的，更为机密核心可那个傻瓜本人根本没有意识到的——对帝国与主君有用的情报。

得趁他的残留意识彻底消散之前，把那些东西统统挖出来。这就是为什么他会冒险出现在这里。

仅此而已。

苍凉广袤的荒野上，长长的葬列一眼望不到尽头。每个人都穿戴着把全身完全遮掩的长袍，微低着头无声行进。兜帽有着极为多余的长度，几乎垂落胸前，让每个人的脸部都化为使人不安的一片深邃黑暗。新近离世的灵魂们有着更为鲜明的细节，也更容易操控，可以轻易地把情报从他们嘴里挖出来。

修伯特的灵体在道路的外侧逆向疾步前行，视线扫过这些亡者，试图从中找出一点不一样的颜色。

橙红。金红。蜂蜜。亮橙。

总归会是太阳一般鲜亮的颜色，在这片灰蒙蒙的世界里，肯定极为好认。

时间有限，他匆匆前行，越过方才瞭望过的数十、数百、数千条一模一样的灰色魂灵，登上另一条山脊，举目四望。

没有。

修伯特没有半点动摇，抬脚继续前行，却猝不及防地被一股力道拉住了身体。

他有些疑惑地停下脚步，回首望去，却是自己的手，擅自从行列里拉出了一个被灰色袍子裹得严严实实的灵魂，和他一起沉默着站在队伍之外。

灵魂的外袍是由灵魂自身的记忆与情绪织就的颜色，他本应寻找太阳，却莫名其妙地抓住了这个……

修伯特不知道该如何形容，手臂仿佛与意识脱节，无视主人想要放手继续寻找目标人物的念头，死死黏在灰袍灵魂的手臂上。

没有经过任何思考，只是本能。只是直觉。

而且……灰色。

怎么可能是灰色？

他疑惑地转动眼球，试图从那过长的兜帽下找到一点熟悉的亮色发丝，能看见的却只是一片没有任何细节的阴影。

当意识到不对的时候已经太晚了。灰色的烟霾自手掌接触处开始升腾，缠绕，刺骨的冰寒一路蔓延，冻结了试图离开的修伯特的身躯。

这太危险了。宫内卿大人恼怒地咬住了牙关，感觉自己中了某种恶意的陷阱。比如一个亡故多年的黑魔法师，假扮成新死的魂灵来引诱后世的同行，进而抢夺肉体——童话故事一般的传说在脑海里浮现，修伯特原本对那些荒谬绝伦的呓语嗤之以鼻，他目前面临的问题却和那种故事极为相似。

他试图挣脱，然而掌心传来的寒意如同船锚一般死死钉住了他。

拷问情报的做法不是这样的。

与亡者灵魂的直接接触极度危险，而且在任何一位杰出法师的笔记里，那都是反复强调千万要避免发生的禁忌。

现在，他明白那是为什么了。

灰色烟雾摇曳着弥散开来，他已经看不清自己的手是否还与这个无名死灵黏在一处，掌心空荡荡的，没有了任何触感。灰色烟雾遮蔽了他的视线，脚下的荒凉土地变成了涌动着的灰色沼泽，黏腻潮湿的触感死死抓住了他。修伯特试图挣脱，然而一双让人觉得莫名眼熟的苍白手腕从灰色沼泽中伸出，急迫地握住了他的脚踝。

“……恶心。”

修伯特内心的咒骂似乎毫无阻碍地传播了出去，那双手明显地瑟缩了一下，随即更为渴求地开始拉拽。

他沉了下去。

死者灵魂的内部是一处幽暗的空间，没有光，却不妨碍视线看到极远的地方——或深或浅的灰黑色调统治了一切，堆砌出单调乏味的模糊形状。

毫无前兆的，一道尖锐的疼痛刺穿了修伯特的心房。

这是攻击吗？

他本能地试图防御，包围着他的寂寥空气似乎发出了嘲笑。

……不。

修伯特忍耐着那股渐渐变得迟钝沉重起来的痛楚，开始明白过来发生了什么。

是这个死灵生前的感情与记忆的碎片，倒流到了他的身上。

看不清脸的人影走马灯般浮现又消散，随之而来的是各种各样的负面情绪飘摇起伏。

羡慕。挫败。悲伤。妒忌。渴求。动摇。恐惧。焦躁。爱慕。绝望。自我否定。

钝痛与刺痛几乎一刻不停，反复拉锯，再沉淀下去化为不见天日的深沉绝望。修伯特咬紧牙关忍耐着，对这个浅薄无趣灵魂的藐视，在远处一道模糊人影徐徐浮现时，冻结为形状怪异的冰山。

那是灵智的残渣，残余思念的碎片，仅存本能的可悲执念，反映死者生前面貌的剪影，无法用现有理论阐释的虚幻之物。虽然能与之沟通，却必须谨记……

“……那绝非死者本人。”

古籍上的谆谆教导从修伯特的唇间飘落，心中感受到的疼痛反倒慢慢消退，他看到肉眼可见的阴影从自己的灵体上脱落，跌入黑色的泥泞，重新洄游至死灵身边。

“菲尔迪南特。”

他低声呢喃，声音在空旷的黑色空间里传出很远。那个人形波动了一下，渐渐显现出更清晰的细节。

“修……伯特。”

疲倦、沉重、呆板的回应，和他记忆里的那个人截然不同。

修伯特试着迈出了一步，随即发现他与死灵间的距离感骤然扭曲，他似乎和那张死气沉沉的苍白面孔贴得极近，又似乎一直都与它距着一臂之遥。混乱、炽热、甜蜜又恐慌排斥的复杂情绪又一次冲击了他的内心，让他几乎反胃的同时，迅速地把握到了某个被极力掩盖的脉络。

啊。

原来如此。

愚蠢。庸俗。无聊。可笑。

修伯特可以再找出一千个负面形容词来形容菲尔迪南特抱持着的感情，然而现在并不是时候。他在搜寻上浪费了太多时间，天很快就要亮了，他还要参加朝会，并向皇帝陛下做前线战况简报，他必须尽快回去。

那么就那样做吧。

无论在什么地方，关于亡灵的种种传说里，唯有一条是经得起反复检验的真实。满足死者未了的心愿，它们便会乖乖退去，或者烟消云散。

修伯特压抑着内心的厌烦——他坚定地认为那就是厌烦，逼视着感觉到了什么，显出动摇的死灵。

“菲尔迪南特。”

不。

死灵无声拒绝。修伯特全然不作理会，也没有斟酌字句的打算。他撒慌的时候从来都冷静平淡，从容不迫，没有人识破过他，只要他有意隐瞒，连他的主君也不行。那么，糊弄一下眼前的蠢货自然更加不在话下。

“我爱你。”

满足了吗？他没能控制好脸上的表情，勾起的微笑无限接近于嘲讽——此时没有肉体真是太好了，他扫了一眼手臂，庆幸于没有因为这种肉麻话起鸡皮疙瘩。

空气像是冻结了，那个幻象的眼睛慢慢张大，修伯特有些不耐地等待着，想象中牢笼破裂、死灵心满意足让他离开的情况却迟迟没有发生。相反，忽然低下头的死灵沉默许久，终于发出一声更为幽冷的回答。

“你不是修伯特。”

什么意思？

修伯特不快地皱起眉头，他认为自己对这位亡者的态度已经足够纾尊降贵乃至卑躬屈膝，它究竟还有什么不满？

“我就是修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉。”

菲尔迪南特的残片前所未有地鲜明起来，代表悲伤与痛苦的黑色泥浆从他眼角唇边指尖滴落，空洞洞的回应在死寂的世界里不住回荡。

“骗人。”

内心的烦躁有些失控，让修伯特没忍住多咂了一下嘴，加大了音量的同时，还多了一句无甚必要的反问句：“我，修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉，爱着菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔。听清楚没有？”

“不！”

曾经在沙场上威震敌军的骑士怒吼声如雷霆，下一秒，场面失控了。

死灵如同断线的木偶一般崩落，双膝着地，抱着头发出歇斯底里的咆哮。各种负面情绪浑浊的碎片四下飞舞，畏惧，愤怒，惊慌，不安，混乱，抗拒，悲伤，痛苦，恐怖——全然找不到半点修伯特曾预想过的满足或心安。

修伯特头一次在这里看到了斑驳的血色——那是是恐惧的颜色。暴乱的旋风卷了起来，这似乎是来自灵魂内部的力量，肆意挥霍着，疯狂地破坏着黑暗中的一切，掀起奇形怪状的阴影又胡乱砸落，却并不向外扩散，只是一昧地回流，将所有东西统统砸落在死灵身上。

如此暴烈的变故，站在死灵不远处的修伯特却毫发无伤。他冷静地看着眼前发生的一切，并不明白为什么情况会变成这样，他向来擅长的掌控能力似乎每次碰到这家伙都容易出点岔子。他现在什么都不必做，只要安静地多等待一会儿，掀起这股风暴的消耗就能把死灵本身消灭，残余不多的灵智想必也会一并磨蚀殆尽，他就可以安全地退出这里，回到自己的肉体之中。

不对。

这不是他想要的。

情报——对，他还需要这个残破的灵魂交出情报——

修伯特在伸出手抓起死灵的衣领之后才为自己的行动找到理由，手里没有重量，也没有质感，他伸出拇指顶起那个低垂着头的魂灵的下巴，强迫他张开的虚无双眼里映出自己的姿态。

“菲尔迪南特！告诉我你到底想怎样！！！”

手里的人形之物渐渐苍白褪色，蜂蜜色的双瞳中红色血丝不住蔓延。

“修伯特，不能，不可以，不……不要……不应该……”

死灵试图逃避与生灵的对视，前所未有的强烈抗拒让修伯特烦躁地收紧了手：“什么意思。”

“不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不————————————”

如同坏掉的木偶一般，死灵发出尖锐又机械的噪音，把修伯特震得耳朵疼。他喊了对方的名字好几次，却完全任何回应。修伯特努力让自己的理智不要被扰乱，尽可能冷静地去思考，思考——

“……菲尔迪南特。是个讨厌的家伙。”

像是发条终于跑到了尽头，填塞了整个空间的喊声瞬间消失无踪。

有效。

“顽固。吵闹。麻烦……让人不快。”

平素可以不经思考就冒出来的负面形容词仿佛与那些噪音一起消失了，修伯特放缓了语速，努力从变得空空荡荡的脑海里捕捞他曾经甩到菲尔迪南特脸上的那些尖锐毒刺，却一无所获。

与之相对，死灵脸上的喜悦之色越来越明显，整个空间也从崩溃边缘渐渐安定下来。

“……帝国的，叛徒。”

最终吐出来的，只有贫瘠到可笑的中性描述，换来那点残余灵智安心的一声轻叹。

“所以……”

修伯特卡壳了一瞬间，几乎压抑不住内心沸腾起来咕嘟作响的黑色沥青，他咬出的每一个字都充满了毒液，然而接收的那一方只是充满喜悦与期待地仰首以待，完全感受不到那足以灼烧一切的猛毒。

“修伯特会忘记菲尔迪南特，为艾黛尔贾特陛下鞠躬尽瘁，度过幸福美满的一生。”

“向我保证。”

“……我保证。”

有那么一瞬间，修伯特甚至错觉眼前的碎片就是死去的菲尔迪南特本人。

那个傻气直冒的灿烂笑容。

那种从内至外绽放、太阳般刺目的光彩。

“这样就好。”

他听到死灵轻声呢喃，充满了不加掩饰的满足与幸福。白色的光点从虚化的灵体内飘散出来，不容抗拒地将他推开。

等一下——

修伯特伸出手，试图再一次抓住自己的猎物，却只有虚幻不实的触感在指间滑过。身边的一切化为白色洪水，将他卷入巨大的漩涡。

从失败的术式中清醒过来的瞬间，强烈的虚脱感与眩晕差点让修伯特直接摔倒在法阵的中心。他努力稳住身形，本能地抬起手，试图将失控的魔力引导向事先设置好的安全术式。视野一片模糊，抬起的手不知为何没有张开，而是紧握成拳，有数条残留着些许泥水与脏污的橙色纤长发丝缠绕在指间，格外刺眼。

恶心。

修伯特唯一的念头就是这个，也只剩下这个。

他松开手，似乎想要把那缕发丝自指间抖落，却在它们即将跌落尘埃时，伸手试图抓握。

理所当然地抓了个空。

他再次张开手，看着空无一物的掌心与地面，缓缓呼出一口气，用力按住酸涩发胀的眼眶。

“……恶心。”

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 原本想叫《修伯特梦游奇（死后）境（世界）》这样轻松愉快的可爱标题来着……


End file.
